NeS1 Post 245
In NeS1 Post 245, after being rendered unconscious in NeS1 Post 244, the heroes awaken to find Krig the Viking chomping on the remains of the undead Wolf. Maybelle Child and Semievil team up to defeat Wolf once and for all, before facing TotallyEvil again. However, Farr interrupts, but is himself interrupted by a Big Boy landing from the sky. The seat of its pants opens like a door to reveal a mysterious figure, which would turn out to be Dr Evil in NeS1 Post 248. Post Hours later, everyone comes to and sees Krig snacking on some of the parts of Wolf that went kablooey. After glancing around, one to the other, everyone jumps up and resumes the battle exactly where they left off, even Geb who runs his head into a tree so that he'll be unconscious. As Sem convulses, Maybe rushes into action, whipping out her oldest and thickest prayer book. She leaps dramatically in front of Totallyevil, who happens to be blocking her way to Wolf. Totally: You think you can smite me with your prayers? Maybe: Actually? No. (hauls back and whaps Totally upside the head with her prayer book, sending the evil one sprawling to the ground) Jeez, did she think I was actually gonna READ this ancient thing? As Maybe steps over the temporarily out-of-commission Totallyevil, what is left of Wolf gets out of the dirt and ready to defend itself. But before Maybe can attack, Sem convulses his way to her feet and, ever so weakly, *****es at her. Sem: A little help here, perhaps? Maybe: Whoops, sorry Sem. (takes a cross from around her neck and whips out another, smaller prayer book) Hold on, I gotta find it... Sem (impatient and even more hoarse): JUST DO IT! Maybe: Yeesh, okay. (mutters a healing prayer as Sem grows progressively stronger) Now, gimme a minute to shmite Wolf again. Sem: Do it right this time... Maybe: O ye of little faith... Maybe stands up to her full (albeit diminutive) height and goes to face Wolf (again). Seeing her raise the big prayer book again, Wolf laughs and ducks at (what he thinks is) the right moment for her strike. Which turns out to be a dumb move, because Maybe whips out her hand from behind her back, bringing her cross swinging up right through Wolf's... uh, body... yeah (decided I'd spare the guys some pain in reading this post). As the cross cuts him clean in half, Wolf lets out an unnatural yelp and calls to Totally. Unfortunately for him, Sem has already called the ground up to swallow Wolf, and no sooner has Wolf been buried than Maybe is laying a blessing on his impromptu grave. Wiping the dirt from her hands as she walks from the grave (no one was saved), Maybe turns to see Totally coming up behind Sem. Maybe: SEM! GET DOWN! Sem (looking around): huh? what? S***!!! (he throws himself to the ground as from Maybe's outstretched palm comes a holy flame that engulfs Totally until the evil chick somehow overcomes it and looks around for her brother who has apparently run away) NOT QUITE! (Sem comes from behind and jumps on Totally's back, in a vain attempt to tackle her) Maybe (sighing): Oh boy... (gets out a rosary-like talisman, starts swinging it around like a lasso, and one with which she is quite good, as she manages to get it around Totally's neck while missing Sem) Sem dismounts and starts hog-tying his sister when suddenly, a tangled mess of Otter, Antestarr, and Farr falls on top of the two "evil" siblings with Farr laughing hysterically. Farr: mm-ha! Just then, out of the sky, there lands a huge Big BoyBig Boy Restaurants article, Wikipedia.. Everyone freezes and gasps as the seat of its pants opens and a figure appears at the top of the ramp. Everyone, that is, except Krig. Krig: All you can eat buffet! References External References Category:Post Category:NeS1 Post